


In which Keith realises some things

by allthemagicthings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Lances friends are kinda assholes, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, Teen Crush, all of them are idiots, but they love him and mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemagicthings/pseuds/allthemagicthings
Summary: based o this prompt i saw on Tumblr:"I have no idea who to sit with at lunch so i sat at your tableand now your friends are not so subtly kicking you under the table and whispering that your crush has shown up and oh my god i have never seen you more red"





	In which Keith realises some things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it is me back from the grave I slept in for… a Long time. But I have to write some essays and I am procrastinating so have a Little Klance i wrote because i saw something on tumblr

Keith groaned internally, when he entered the cafeteria.

Shiro had been sick for a couple of days, and it made his life even more annoying than usual, mainly for two reasons.

1) he had no one who drove him to school, since he didn`t have his drivers licence yet and 2) he had been sitting alone at lunch and even though he was kind of a loner, comfortable with just Shiro in his company instead of a whole group of friends, sitting all alone has started to become really boring and, if he was completly honest, quite embarrassing. Enough people thought he was too emo anyway.

So Keith`s eyes wandered over the tables, until it caught the sight of Matt and Allura, Shiros `s friends. They sometimes ate with them, when Shiro was in the mood to socialize, so he kind of got to know the rest of the crew, Pidge (who he remembered mostly for their strange nickname, given by their older brother Matt), Hunk (A nice guy who sometimes brought cookies to class, which earned him plus points because they were delicious) and Lance (who really confused Keith because he was really annoying in class with his dumb jokes but he was also really cute. Not that he would ever admit that out loud).

He stalled for a moment. They were Shiro`s friends, not his. They probably didn`t even know his name, he did not exactly stand out in a crowd.

But was standing here for too damn long already and he was known for his impulsive (sometimes maybe a bit dumb) decisions. So he walked over to their table.

"Hey guys, is it ok if I sit with you? Shiro is still sick and it`s getting kind of lonely."

It went very silent for some awful awkward seconds, with some sending glances over to Lance, until Allura, bless her soul, broke the silence.

"Of course Keith! Sit down, here, across from Lance!"

There was some awkward shifting of seats, until Keith could sit down.

"We`re in the same Math class, aren`t we?", Hunk asked. "You me _and Lance_ "

"...Yes"

He felt like something weird was going on.

"OW"

Did... did Pidge just kick Lance under the table?! He noticed there was an unspoken thing between the friends, that everyone, except him, seemed to understand.

Then he heard Hunk whisper.

"Come on Buddy, talk to him, it`s not everyday your crush just decides to sit with you at lunch"

YOUR WHAT.

Realisation hit Keith, and all of the sudden all the strange behaviour made sense. He looked over at Lance who`s face had turned an adorable shade of red. He was probably aware that Keith had heard all of this loud and clear. In that moment you could`ve cut the tension with a knive.

"I-I`m gonna go to the bathroom real quick", Keith said, standing up and quickly leaving the group of friends behind.  
-  
"Wow, buddy are you ok?", Pidge asked witha concerned voice.

"No. I am not. I will leave the country and all of you behind. You have lost the privilege of looking at this pretty boy everyday!"

"Thank god"

"Hey!"

"I don`t think it was that bad", Allura chimed in, trying to calm things down.

"NOT THAT BAD!? HE FLED THE TABLE!"

"Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh my god, I literally can`t with you guys. It`s not fair. Come on, Allura, did I behave like that when Shiro came over to our table?!"

"That was in _middleschool_ , Lance. Those were dark times we were different people back then."

"Yeah", Matt joined in, " It was before she knew he was gay."

"Oh yes right I`m sorry, Matt, do I behave like that when Shiro comes over to our table?"

Now it was Matts turn to turn red, while Pidge ellbowed their brother.

"I hate all of you so much"  
-  
Keith was leaning against the bathroom stall. After having things thought through he came to a certain, yet not quite believable, conclusion.

Lance had a crush on him.

The cute, pretty, loudmouth classclown had a crush on Keith. The lone-wolf emo boy.

Yes he called himself an emo. That`s how dire this situation felt.

But also, he had the upper hand now, being sure of the other boys feelings could help him gain the confidence to make a move.

And hey he was known for his impulsive decisions wasn`t he?  
-  
His thoughts were only confirmed further when he got closer to the table again.

"I actually think there is a chance Keith likes you, Lance, stop worrying.."

Did these people not notice he was able to hear them?!

"Hey, I`m back", Keith casually said, sliding back in his seat in front of Lance, who went back to blushing furiously when he realised how likely it was that he had heard that last comment.

Keith just grinned as Hunk tried to force a new conversation topic. What a good friend. He quickly ate the rest of his food, before taking out a piece of paper, ripped out from an notebook and a pen, then proceded to write his number on the paper. He noticed that the others were watching him, probably asking themselves what he was doing.

He got up, took his back and walked over to Lance, putting the piece of paper in front of him, leaning in until his lips where so close to his ear, that Lance could feel Keiths hot breath on them, a shiver wandering down his spine.

"Call me, pretty boy"

Lance`s eyes widened, as Keith walked out of the cafeteria.

"Dude!", Pidge waved their hand in front of his face.

Just then he noticed his friends, sstaring at him with raised eyebrows, except for Matt who just gave him a thumbs up.

"forget everything I said I love you guys!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t know if this was any good but ist out there now, and who knows i might just add some chapters if you guys like it.


End file.
